Don't Be Nice to Me
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: Hanabusa insists on Yoite and Miharu spending the night before they continue on their journey.


_Please, don't be nice to me…_

_I have nothing to give to you in return…_

Yoite lay in bed, a single blanket on top of him for it was a warm night. Beside him lay Miharu, and neither were asleep. Hanabusa offered for them to stay the night. Both Yoite and Miharu had a train to catch, but Hanabusa insisted that it was too late at night and that they catch one in the morning. Yoite regretted coming here, even if it was necessary that they got that valuable information from Hanabusa. First, it turns out Hanabusa knew nothing about the world of Nabari, and second, they were now delayed by a day, and Yoite was already running low on time. And third….Hanabusa's guest room only had one bed, and despite how large it was, Yoite still found it awkward.

Miharu lay silently on his side, eyes half-lidded and sleepy. Yoite wondered if he regretted coming here as much as he did.

Yoite noticed, even though Miharu was tired, he wasn't trying to fall asleep. Does he want to say something? It seemed that way to Yoite.

"Is he upset?" Yoite thought as he laid on his side facing Miharu, studying his face. Yoite saw Miharu's shoulder move, and felt his small, delicate hand against his face. Usually Yoite would panic and yell, "_Don't touch me!_", but this was Miharu, and he trusted Miharu. If Miharu wanted to touch his face, he probably had some important reason to do so (whatever that is), Yoite thought.

Miharu sat up a bit and leaned towards Yoite. At first, Yoite thought he was trying to reach for something that was above his head, but realized Miharu's face was getting closer and closer.

"Mih-," Yoite began, but their lips met. Yoite's eyes grew wide. They stayed there like that for awhile, frozen, until Miharu eventually broke the kiss, but his face remained in front Yoite's, only inches apart. Yoite could feel Miharu's breath on his lips. Yoite couldn't, but a part of him really wanted to push Miharu away. But he couldn't, for many reasons. He hated people being nice to him, but this felt different. It was Miharu. Miharu then leaned in for another kiss, more passionate this time. And besides, it didn't feel like someone 'being nice to him', more like, it felt like Miharu was doing this for his own benefit. And also, he couldn't push Miharu, for his heart felt like it was going to burst if he did.

Yoite just lay there, helpless, not sure what to do as Miharu's kisses grew more and more intense. Miharu moaned into the kiss, and pulled away, gasping for air. "Yoite…" Miharu said, and it half came out as whimper, and continued to kiss Yoite. Miharu's body was pressed up against Yoite's, both of them laying on their sides. Miharu's leg slowly lifted up past over Yoite's legs, then over his hips. Yoite wasn't paying attention, he was too busy being drowned in kisses. Miharu used that leg to press himself even closer to Yoite. Yoite's eyes flew open as he felt something press against him. Before Yoite could protest, Miharu had begun to slowly grind against Yoite. Miharu stopped kissing Yoite and leaned his head against Yoite's chest and let out small, quiet gasps. Yoite just lay there, stunned. He felt himself grow aroused as Miharu's pace quickened and his gasps grew louder. "Aah-Yoite…" Miharu moaned as tears of pleasure appeared in his eyes. Without thinking, Yoite wrapped his arms around Miharu's back, pulling him even closer to himself. "A-aaah~~!" Miharu cried, and his back arched. Miharu was then motionless, even his breathing had slowed down to almost silent. Yoite loosened his grip on Miharu's back. "Mi…haru?" Yoite asked as he leaned back so he could see Miharu's face. Miharu had brought his hands up to cover his face, but from what Yoite could see, Miharu was blushing furiously. "What…happened?" Yoite thought as his hand trailed down Miharu's body, until he reached a patch of wetness. "Aah, no Yoite!" Miharu suddenly cried as he grabbed Yoite's hand. "S-Sorry," Yoite quickly responded, taking his hands off of Miharu. "No, its okay, its just….I'm embarrassed…," Miharu said, and got even redder, if that were possible. Miharu sat up and thought about if he should change his shorts or not. Yoite stared at Miharu's sad expression, and sat up as well. He placed his hand on Miharu's face and tilted it so that he was facing him. He leaned in, and gave Miharu a small, quick kiss. Miharu's expression changed, Yoite thought, as if he were melting on the inside. Yoite was then tackled to the bed.

THE END 3


End file.
